Going my way?
by Saturnia
Summary: Whee! Chappy's all fixed! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: YAY! My first fic! Sorta…. I know I _should_ be working on my other SI fic, but I need to get all those authors in. So I decided to make a different fic first, to get out of a BAD case of Writers Block. It might not be that good, since I wrote this in the middle of a double free period at school. Anyway, RG is a friend of mine from my school, who's new to FF.Net, and I promised to put her into a fic. So, here I go! Btw for all you stupid people, I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!!!!!!

                                      **Going my way?**

     By: Saturnia 

       ~Chapter 1: Hitch Hikers~

            Saturnia drove quietly along the deserted road of…. "Another place"…. Well, not really. The Invader Zim theme song was playing loudly (I got it off Napster! ^.^;), and RG, who was _unfortunately_ sitting next to her, was covering her ears, trying to block out the music.

            "WOULD-YOU-PLEASE-SHUT-THE-MUSIC-OFF?!?!" RG yelled, trying to over come the music. "Aww….Okay" Saturnia said, as she pressed the "OFF" button on the Car's CD player.

            Suddenly everything was quiet. Spookily-ish quiet-ish….Boy that sounded weird o.O…. A few minutes later, a small whimper broke the spooky silence. "*Sniffle* I miss da muuzic…. *sniffle*" Saturnia said sorrowfully. RG looked at her strangely, and said in a rather sarcastic voice "Riiiigggghhhttt…Dummy" Saturnia didn't seem to hear the small insult "……How'd you get this car anyway? You're underage, so you can't get a drivers licence, and you don't have enough money to rent one, rather to _buy_ one." 

            "I got it from my dad"

            "Your dad doesn't have a Ferrari!" (Yay! A Ferrari! ^.; )

            "Oh, then I got it from my mom!"

            "Your mom doesn't HAVE a car!"

            "Ooh… Then I don't know how I got it!"  RG snorted "Pathetic…" Saturnia glared at her. "That's not very nice!" she said scornfully. "You say it to me all the time" RG muttered. Saturnia ignored what she said. Everything was quiet again…

ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!!!!

            Saturnia and RG jumped "What was THAT?!" they said together. 

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!

            There was a blinding flash, than everything was quiet again… "That…was…SCARY!" RG said breathlessly. "Yea…" Saturnia agreed (WOW! They're actually AGREEING on something! * gasp! *) QUIETNESS AGAIN!!!! RG wanted to break the silence, so she opened her mouth to start a conversation. But before she could say a word, Saturnia cut in.

            "Oh….My…GO- Oops! I mean….Tallest!" (I've been trying to force myself to say "Tallest" Instead of "G-d"….Cuz I feel like it!) "What? What is it?" RG asked, looking to her friend. They screeched to a halt next to three figures. Two of the figures were the same size, and the other one a little smaller than the other two. They looked familiar, way to familiar. Saturnia knew exactly who they were, but RG couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "Who're they?" RG asked. "It's….It's….It's…" She paused dramatically "It's ZIM!" 


	2. Familiar Faces

A/N: Whoo! I wrote this a reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyy long time ago, and I started working on the SI fic (which I can only work on after skool before clubs) and forgot all about it! I know, bad, BAD me! But my writing skills have gotten better (hopefully), and I have more time to write, so YAAAY!  
  
Mistic Portal Thingy: Um… Creative name *blink*…. Yes, I AM gonna finish it, you tootsie roll. Humphalumpa. And by the way, you spelled Mystic wrong *snicker*  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Invader Zim. Same thing with Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and that kind of shtuff. NOT! If any of you people believed that, I suggest you run far, far away from me and all the other people before I PUMMEL you. I'm done!  
  
  Going my way?  
  
                                          
  
     By: Saturnia  
  
                                
  
      ~Chapter 2: Familiar Faces~  
  
"FILTHY HUMAN STINKBEAST! I will rain DOOM down on your pathetic heads once I can SEE again!" Zim screamed, rubbing his crimson eyes furiously from the brightness of the stolen car's headlights. The other figure turned to look at them "*gasp* It's DIBBY too!" Saturnia shrieked.  
  
"How do you know my name? Are you aliens too? ARE YOU TEAMED UP WITH ZIM? Huh? Huh? HUH?!" the boy with the scythe like hair and trench coat asked, without taking a breath. "Um, no…" RG said, slightly confused. "I'm an-" Saturnia cut off when RG elbowed her in the chest. "Owwie…" Saturnia whimpered "Sorry, but at least I got my point across"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question" Dib pointed out. "Which one?" Saturnia and RG asked in unison. "How do you know my name?" Dib repeated, rolling his eyes. "Ooh, um… We know your dad…?" Saturnia said hopefully. "Oh, okay, though I don't know why he would talk about me…" "Neither do we!" I gotta give Zimmy a hug now, 'kay?" Saturnia said, and lunged at Zim.  
  
"Noooo! Get your pathetic, DOOMED paws off of me!" Zim shrieked "Hmm… Pathetic doomed paws… That's a quotable quote!" Saturnia exclaimed, only hugging Zim tighter. "Uhhh, Saturnia, maybe you should let him go" RG said, pointing to Zim as he turned unnatural shades of blue and purple. "Whoops, sorry Zim!" Saturnia apologized, letting Zim out of her death grip. "Thank the Tallest!" Zim gasped, turning back to his usual green color. "And how do you know HIS name?" Dib said, motioning to Zim. "We…uh… a little help here, Saturnia" RG said. "We… Read….your file-thingy's?" "You mean the ones about Zim being an alien?" Dib asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Yesss…"  
  
"So you believe me?!"  
  
"Not exactly…"  
  
"Darn…"  
  
"It's GREAT meeting Saturnia's favorite cartoo- *ahem* favorite people, but we really be going" RG said to them, climbing back into the car. "Awww, why?" Saturnia asked sadly. "Cuz your parents will kill us if we don't, and we'll miss *ahem again* you know…" "Oh no! It's that late already?!" Saturnia jumped into the driver's seat. "Lets step on it… ''IT'' being the potato salad! Boy that was random." Saturnia shook her head, and started to drive away, when Dib called after them. "Waaiiiit!" *SCREECH!!!* "Whaaaaaaaat?" Dib started to answer, but crashed into the back of the car because he hadn't stopped running when she stopped the car (A/N: Ugh, redundant-ness). "Heh heh, you okay Dibby?" Saturnia asked. "Yeah… I'm fine…Ow… .O"  
  
"HA! Hey, DIB! I'm surprised your GIGANTIC head didn't make a dent!" Zim yelled at Dib, smirking. "Hey! My head is NOT big!"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
So Zim and Dib got into a "Yes it is", "No it isn't" fight, as Saturnia and RG watched from a safe distance. "Uh… Didn't you stop us for a REASON, Dib?" RG asked, arching a brow at Dib and Zim. "NO it isn't—Oh, oh yeah, we don't have a way to get home. Aaaannnddd, since you have a caaaaar…" "Sure! Whoo, ya hear that, RG? WE getta drive Zimmy and Dibby home! I just hope it doesn't make us miss Inva- Whoops, um…" "I know what you mean, Saturnia." "WAIT! The mighty ZIM does not need help from these PATHETIC stinkbeasts! (proudly) I can go home myself." "How?" "GIR will help me! GIR!" No answer… "GIR?" Still no answer… "That's strange; he was here a second ago…" Zim said, looking around for his 'robot slave'. Zim pressed a button on his back-pod, and a microphone popped out. "GIR? GIR! Where are you?!" Then GIR's voice 'answered' him from the small microphone.  
  
"SOWWY! I am not at home-y now. Since master is not here, I went to get taquitos!! Then I'm gonna go daaaaance, and then I'm gonna… WAZZAT PIG?! You wanna talk too? Kay then! (Pig's voice) Snort, snort snort… (GIR again) Good pig! Pu-LEEZ leave a massage (A/N: Spelled wrong purposely) at Piggy's squeal! *SQUEEEAAK!!*"  
  
"GIR! Answer me, GIR!" While Zim continued screaming into the micro phone, RG and Saturnia looked at each other and blinked "I wonder how GIR got an answering machine…" Saturnia said. "He doesn't get the point that GIR won't answer back, does he?" RG asked, mostly to herself as she looked over at Zim. "Guess not, though you gotta admit, it's pretty funny."  
  
"FINE THEN! DON'T ANSWER! I'll just fly home with my jetpack (does Zim HAVE a jetpack? I dunno. Let's just assume he does, 'kay?)!" Zim said proudly, as he pressed a button on his back pod. It beeped, as if obeying, then throws sparks and does nothing more. "HELLO?! Why ME?! Why do I have to have such a bad day?!" "Because you're you, Zim" Dib said, smirking. "Of course I'm Zim. Who else would I be?" Zim said, not getting it "Nevermind…" Dib sighed, and jumped into the car, and looked at Zim expectantly. "Are you coming or not?" Dib asked, cocking his head. "NO! I can get home! I'll just use…. No, you broke that… Then I'll use…. No, GIR broke that… ARGGGG!" Zim sighed "Fine… I'll go" "Yay! Now hop in!" Saturnia said, opening the door for him. Zim reluctantly stepped into the car and closed the door, just as the car sped off down the road.  
  
A/N: Baaaaad ending. So baaaaaaad me. Yeah, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. R&R! Reviews keep me alive! Flames will be laughed at hysterically and used to cook a turkey dinner. 


End file.
